


Constantly Surviving

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game), 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Gen, Implied Relationships, Scary, Survival, The Akechi/Saiki is only implied, Video & Computer Games, Video Game Mechanics, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Saiki, Teruhashi, Akechi and Kaido all wake up in an unfamiliar wilderness. Some of them have new powers, and one of them has had his powers mostly taken away - to the point that he can't get them home.This is a oneshot collection that chronicles their survival.
Relationships: Kaidou Shun & Saiki Kusou, Kaidou Shun & Teruhashi Kokomi, Kaidou Shun & Touma Akechi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Saiki Kusuo & Teruhashi Kokomi, Saiki Kusuo & Touma Akechi, Saiki Kusuo/Touma Akechi, Teruhashi Kokomi & Touma Akechi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. The Beginning of a Survival Story - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I'm 50% writing this as an advertisement for the Don't Starve character mods I've made with these guys (except for Kaido - still working on him).
> 
> (Side note: If I make other character mods I might add them to this fic - we'll see)

His head was pulsing. Throb. Throb. Throb. Pain. Pain. Pain.

He could hear someone's voice, but it sounded far away, faded. He forced himself to open his eyes and sit up.

No one was speaking. The voice was gone.

But he was certainly not alone. His gaze shot to each of his three - still unconscious - companions. Then he looked around, wondering where they were, why the area seemed so _unfamiliar_...

Well, it didn't matter, so long as he could teleport them all home before they awoke.

...

......

.........

The longer he tried to teleport them home, the more his head throbbed with pain. In the end, he decided to give up, and he drew his knees to his chest, his eyes growing wider and wider. An unfamiliar, unpleasant sensation settled itself upon him.

The sensation of true, genuine fear.

_What a pain_.

* * *

Akechi was the first one to awaken from his slumber. By the time he did so, Saiki had scouted out the immediate area around them. He'd found quite a few food sources, assuming they were edible - some berry bushes, some carrots growing in the ground... And some rabbits that seemed to be quite susceptible to his mind control, if they ever got desperate...

When he returned to the others, the sun was high in the sky, and Akechi was standing, looking no worse for the wear despite his earlier state - though he did seem rather concerned about their situation.

Saiki gave him a quick rundown of where they were, and why he couldn't teleport them home (which he didn't know the full details of himself), and the food sources he'd found.

Although he seemed rather worried about their predicament, he agreed with Saiki that they needed to ensure their own survival, for however long they would be here. They did rock-paper-scissors to decide who would find other, non-food supplies, and who would stay with the others to explain to them the situation if and when they awoke.

Akechi drew the short straw, and with a hesitant, wary expression, he set off to find some things they could use for their survival.

* * *

It wasn't long after that before Teruhashi and Kaido both woke up at the same time. Saiki explained to them everything that he had with Akechi - minus the teleportation issues. They both looked about as scared as Akechi had, though Kaido tried to hide it with his typical 'Jet Black Wings' persona, of course.

Akechi returned once the two had been brought back up to speed, carrying with him a bunch of twigs, bundles of dry grass, and pieces of sharp rocks - flint, he said.

"We can probably use them to make fires, or maybe tools, if we get creative," he said, to which the three others nodded their agreement.

And as Saiki reached out for one of the twigs... He stopped, as did everyone else once they saw what he was looking at.

Upon his right wrist, there was a _very_ unfamiliar watch.

But... No, upon closer examination, it wasn't a watch. Watches had the time on them.

This device just had his name on the screen.

And, as everyone turned their eyes to their own right wrists, they all found that they were wearing similar devices.


	2. The Beginning of a Survival Story - Part 2

The devices were strange things. They had digital watch-like faces, except each one held the name of its wearer instead of any sort of time. Saiki Kusuo, Kaido Shun, Teruhashi Kokomi, and Akechi Touma were each displayed on the faces in block-y, black, LCD lettering.

Saiki was the first to move upon discovering the 'watches'. He quickly turned his wrist over, searching for a clasp or buckle that might have been there if this were a normal watch.

But, unfortunately, there was no buckle. And despite the fact that the entire 'watch's' band was made of a metal that clearly couldn't be bent or moved, he tried to tug on the watch, tried to force it off.

If anything, though, he just managed to get it on tighter.

Akechi was the next to move. He lifted the watch to his face, inspecting each one of the buttons that was on the edge of the square face of it. "I wonder what the buttons do," he said. "It clearly won't tell us the time, so it can't be for adjusting anything like that..."

A beat of silence passed. Saiki stopped trying to force off his watch, and turned his wrist back over. He stared at the screen for just a few moments, then lifted his eyes, looking at Akechi, Teruhashi and Kaido, one after the other. "All three of you should go take cover," he said, his voice grave. "We don't know what these buttons will do, so... I should be the one to try and push one."

While Akechi completely understood his reasoning for being the one to volunteer, both Teruhashi and Kaido stood, eyes wide in panic. "No!" they both shouted.

"I'll be fine," Saiki said.

"Then why do we have to take cover?" Teruhashi asked.

"Because _you_ probably won't be fine," Saiki said, as if that explained anything. It only agitated Teruhashi and Kaido further, though.

Akechi stood, dusting himself off and leaving the things he'd brought where they sat on the ground. "He's telling the truth," he announced, getting Teruhashi and Kaido to turn their gazes to him. "I wasn't going to say anything to you, but I assume that he intends to say it himself. It's still not my place to say something though, so for now, just trust in him."

Teruhashi and Kaido both hesitated, turning their eyes back and forth between Saiki and Akechi. "Are you sure he'll be fine...?" Teruhashi asked in a near whisper.

"I guarantee it."

The two still hesitated, even as Akechi went to take shelter behind a boulder that sat some distance away. When Saiki gave them an encouraging, and yet somehow still somber, nod, they followed after Akechi, hiding behind the same boulder as he.

Saiki took a deep breath, and pressed one of the buttons on the watch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally finished Kaido's mod, so here's a link to my workshop if anyone's interested in downloading one or all of the character mods (copy and paste it into your browser I guess, idk how to make it clickable):
> 
> https://steamcommunity.com/id/sheatherper/myworkshopfiles/?appid=219740


	3. The Beginning of a Survival Story - Part 3 - End of the Beginning Arc

Nothing blew up, so that was certainly a good thing.

What did happen was some sort of... Strange hologram appearing in the air, just above Saiki. It was rather like a video game stat page, honestly, once he got a proper look at it. It had his name, what he could assume was some sort of 'title' below it, and then some stats and abilities he had.

"Guys, it's safe," he called out to the others. One by one, Akechi, then Teruhashi, then Kaido came out from their hiding place, staring at the hologram-stats that floated above Saiki's head.

"Saiki Kusuo... 'The Psychic'?" Teruhashi read from the hologram. Saiki felt himself tense a little, but hoped in the back of his mind that maybe she would dismiss it as another oddity of this situation they were in.

"What does all of this mean?" Kaido asked. "Attack, damage... Sanity... 'Can use mind control on small creatures'?"

"It's as though we're characters in some video game," Akechi noted with a frown. "Kusuo, which button did you push to get this screen?"

"The one on the left edge."

At that, everyone else pushed the buttons on their respective 'watches' that were on the left edge. Immediately, each one of them got similar holographic screens as Saiki floating just before them.

"Teruhashi seems to have been given the title of 'The Perfect Pretty Girl'... Kaido is... Well, the Jet Black Wings, so..."

"This isn't how I wanted to become the Jet Black Wings," Kaido whined.

"And I'm... The 'Perpetual Chatterbox'? That's just rude!"

_But true,_ Saiki couldn't help but think to himself. He looked over some of their stats, a confused frown on his face, then looked down at his 'watch'. He pressed the one on the bottom edge of it, and then looked back up to see how the hologram had changed.

This time, the screen had a more in-depth explanation of each of the abilities that had been listed on his previous screen.

"Can use mind control on small creatures" meant exactly what it sounded like - it said that it would allow him to use mind control on animals such as rabbits, butterflies, and 'gobblers' - whatever those were - to get them to stop being afraid of him, making them easier to catch.

"Can regulate his body temperature" also meant exactly what it sounded like - using his powers to keep his body warm or cool, he was resistant to freezing and overheating.

There was only one ability he had that was confusing in its name. "Loves flowers". Apparently, it was more than the personality trait that it sounded like - he could regain 'Sanity' if he was standing near planted flowers.

"What is... Sanity? That's on this screen, too," Teruhashi said, frowning in concern as she looked from Saiki's abilities screen to the screen coming from her watch. "It gave each one of us a different number for it..."

Indeed, Saiki's base Sanity was two hundred, while Teruhashi's was one hundred. Akechi and Kaido, meanwhile, both had the same number - one hundred twenty-five.

Saiki pushed the button on the right edge of his 'watch', hoping maybe it would offer an explanation of Sanity, as well as the other stats that were on the screens.

Sure enough, up popped a detailed explanation of Hunger, Health and Sanity.

Hunger was what it sounded like. It was how hungry he was. Apparently, he had a cap of two hundred fifty.

Health - which, for him, had a cap of one hundred seventy-five - was rather like 'HP' in video games. If he got to 0 Health, he would... His heart jumped into his throat. If he, or anyone else, reached 0 Health, they would die.

He could tell, based on the icy silence behind him, that the others had just read that bit of information, too.

He forced himself to continue reading on to the information on Sanity.

Sanity was... Well, in retrospect, exactly what it sounded like. It tracked how calm he was, or how 'sane' he was. The lower the Sanity was, the more 'insane' the person was going.

"Does that mean that I'm the insane one?!" Teruhashi shrieked, likely having just finished reading that information.

"I think it's more talking about the percentage of Sanity you have at the moment," Akechi quickly said. "Since we all have one hundred percent of our Sanity, we're all perfectly sane."

"What happens if we go insane, then?" Kaido asked warily.

The screen did not answer that question.

Since it was the last button Saiki could press, he pushed down on the button on the top edge of his watch.

The hologram vanished, offering no further insight to their situation.

A sense of doom settled within each one of their hearts. One-by-one, Akechi, Teruhashi and Kaido each pushed the top buttons of their respective watches.

If they noticed that each one of them had taken a five-point hit to their Sanity, none of them commented.


End file.
